Fairy
Fairies are a race of beings between humans and spirits. They live as our neighbors, but because human beings have often failed to look after their part of the Earth's guardianship, we seldom encounter fairies, for they regard humans as boastful breakers of promises. Throughout the world, people are warned to be respectful of Fairy beings, especialy their rulers, called 'Queens.' Some Fairy folk have distinct tasks; a common task of Fairy folk is to protect the natural world in all its forms, and in this they are nearer to elemental spirits. Many otherworldly tribes of beings, such as Dwarves, Elves, and Goblins, are generically called "Fairy Folk", although they have distinctly different natures. Fairies Around the World There are many myths and legends about Fairies from cultures around the world, some of which are featured here. North America South America Acalica The Acalica are Bolivian weather Fairies that posess special control over the rain, hail, and frost. They live underground and are rarely seen, taking the form of small, wizened men when they appear. Bakru Bakru are South American Fairies that are created by magic to become familiars. They can be bought from magicians by the pair, and have the appearance of human children, although they are partially made of wood. However, only a powerful magician can keep them under control. Africa Abatwa The Abatwa are a race of tiny Fairies in parts of South Africa. They only occasionally reveal themselves, usually to children, wizards, or pregnant women. Bariaua Among the Tubetube and Wagwa people of Melanesia, the Bariaua are Fairies that are known to live in the trunks of trees, leading to a similarity with Dryads. They occasionally borrow other people's canoes, but if they are discovered, they immediately disappear. Europe Aguanae The Aguanae are female Fairies living among the Austrian Alps, in northern Italy. They are shapeshifters, but their true form is that of a beautiful young woman with long hair and the feet of either a goat or a horse. They are known as the guardians of rivers and mountain streams, and it is advisable to ask their permission before setting foot in any such water. Aloja The Aloja are fairies in the Catalan legends of Spain. The Aloja guard the fate of human beings, overseeing the process of birth. Banshee The Irish Banshee keens her deathly screech over the impending departure of a soul under her care. Bendith y Mamau This is the name given to the Fairies of Glamorganshire, South Wales. The name literally translates to "The Blessing of the Mothers." Respect is demanded when speaking to any of the Bendith y Mamau, for they cannot tolerate any disrespect toward either themselves or the goddesses they serve. Rather than bestowing blessings, if slighted, the Bendith y Mamau will actively remove those things the offender cares most for. Valkyrie We can see elements of Faerie folk in the Scandinavian Valkyrie, who gather the slain from the battlefield. Asia Bannik In Russian folklore, a Bannik is a Fairy that look over bathhouses, saunas, and fershwater ponds. They despise Christian symbols and will not enter any building where they are displayed. It is customary to offer the Banniks a pail of water and to vacate the sauna on the third firing of the heater so that they may have their own bath. If one scratches your back, it is bad luck, but if it instead carresses you while you steam, it is a good omen. Many people stay away from bathhouses for fear of encountering a Bannik, but they refuse to appear when there is more than one person about. Peri The Peri are the fairy people of Persia, where they represent the beings of forests and rivers. Like other Fairies, they can be either friendly to human beings or else act as a hindrance to them. They were believed to emanate from a demon, but it was then discovered that the Deevs had abducted and imprisoned them in cages like birds. These imprisoned Peri were kept alive by their companions, who brought them nourishment in the form of perfumes. Islamic belief shows that the Peri were Fallen Angels. They were believed to have repented too late to be accepted into heaven. Bediardari In Maylasia, there is a race of malicious Fairies referred to as the Bediardari. They are also euphimistically called the "Good Folk," which is far from what the Bediardari truly are. Antarctica Australia Unknown Origin Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Persian Legends Category:Islamic Legends